cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Knights Entente
Charter Preamble We the people of White Knights Entente hereby establish this alliance for the betterment of ourselves and those we choose to involve ourselves with. The White Knights will be located on the White sphere. Section 1: The Government 1.1 The White Knights Entente (WKE) is lead by the President and Vice President and it’s cabinet. 1.1a. The President has the full authority to make decisions; it is recommended they discuss any decision with government. 1.1b. The Vice President serves under the President and will take over while the President is absent and has the right to make minor decisions with the approval of a minimum of two minister’s approval. 1.2 Ministers- Are the Government Cabinet of the alliance. They are accountable for Finances, War, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. 1.3 The Ministers have one deputy that they appoint for themselves who are their right hand man, and must get approval from the President or Vice President. 1.4 In the case of retirement for any Government member, the assistant is promoted to the government position. Each Minister can be revoked their government position by the President or by any other three Ministers. The President can not be removed from power unless they retire or all 4 Ministers and the Vice President approve and can get 75% of member ship to agree for the Vice President to step in and become the new President. 1.5 The Ministers have elections every four months; they may hold government position as many times as the White Knights Entente members choose to vote them into government. 1.6 The Vice President gets elected every six months, and can get re-elected as many times as the White Knights vote them in. Section 2: Military *2.1 Raiding: All member nations that request rights to raid a target must get approval from a higher authority than the Deputy Minister of War and must meet the following three requirements: *1) The target must be 10 or more days inactive. *2) The target must not be in an alliance. *3) The target must not be on the red sphere. 2.2 The President can amend any rules and regulations of Section 2. 2.3 All attacks on WKE members should be notified to government as soon as possible, and then will be acted upon. Knights should not take any matters of war into their own hands. Section 3: Membership/Rights 3.1 All Knights wishing with gain admittance into our Kingdom must first register on the forums located here. Applications will be reviewed and accepted according to the background of the applicant as well as their merit and qualification as seen fit by the President and Vice President. 3.1 All accepted members must change their alliance affiliation to “White Knights Entente”. *3.12 all accepted members are preferred to change their nation color to white, or look for a white trade circle in the mean time, the finance ministry will also have open trade circles available. 3.2 Termination of membership must be approved by President, but every member is entitled to the following rights: 1. The right to exist on planet Bob. 2. The right to have a say for yourself. 3. The right to fair trial. 3.3 Trials shall be administered by the President and Vice President, and the final decision will be decided by the President. 3.4 All members are advised to post often in the forums, or risk being reprimanded by the President or Vice President, if you can not be on the forums, we advise you to get on IRC, or share your email to us so we can contact you through messenger or aim. Section 4: Amendment Process 4.1 the charter may be amended at any time by the Presidents consent. Signed and in effect as of April 4, 2009, Kobiashiy, President The Reccesion, Vice President